Wet Wet Wet
by RemyWrites
Summary: Based on a gifset on tumblr (linked in fic), quite smutty. Apologies if the smut sucks, I haven't written any in a while. Jane and Maura finally get together when Maura takes a shower.


(This fic is based on _this_ tumblr gifset)

They did it. TJ was finally out for the night - or for now at least - and Maura gratefully slipped into the shower, sighing as the hot water ran over her.

Jane was lying back on Maura's bed, able to hear the water running. She couldn't shake the fact from her head that Maura was naked on the other side of the wall, wet and probably soapy.

Maura herself had a knot of adrenaline in her stomach, knowing that Jane was just feet away from her bare body. Of course, they'd showered in close proximity before - the meningitis scare being one of those times - but lately there was a strong… sexual tension between them.

Tension that could have been cut with a knife.

She found herself getting hotter, and had to push her chest against cold tiles to catch her breath, thoughts suddenly going to Jane's body touching her.

Jane's hands roaming over her hips and pulling her closer - to which she pushed her behind out. Jane's lips running from the base of her spine up to her neck. Jane's voice muttering a raspy "Hey…"

Wait.

She wasn't imagining this. Jane was there. Behind her. Hands on her hips and lips on her neck and muttering "Hey…"

"Am I intruding?" She whispered, starting to kiss along Maura's shoulder and run her hands down to soft thighs.

"N-no… Please, stay," Maura managed to respond, and opened her eyes - she didn't know when she'd closed them, and turned around slowly.

It didn't take a moment for Jane to pull her into a kiss, pushing her back against the tiles and bringing one arm up behind her head.

She pushed her tongue out and Maura opened her mouth eagerly, pushing her own out to meet the other.

From there everything escalated and sped up. Both began running their hands over each other's bodies, desperate to know every inch.

Somehow they ended up lying down in the tub, Jane atop as she began to kiss down Maura's body and push her legs apart. She didn't care about the flow of hot water beating down on her back, all she knew was that she was here, after so long, with Maura encouraging her to continue, pleading with her.

She sat back for a moment, just to admire the view laid out for her, before dropping back and attaching her lips to Maura's engorged clit, flicking her tongue repeatedly over it and moaning to send vibrations through it.

Oh yes. Jane knew what she was doing.

Maura groaned and writhed under her, pushing her hands into Jane's hair and trying to pull her impossibly close.

"Jane, please!" She pleaded, starting to roll her hips. "So close… Need more!"

Jane responded with two fingers, pushing them into Maura and thrusting roughly, sitting up again to watch as her back arched and Maura practically screamed out - still aware of the sleeping infant, even as she reached highs of pleasure she'd never touched before.

Almost as soon as she came down from her climax, Maura stood and pulled Jane to her feet and into another heated kiss under the flow of the water.

She dropped her hand to Jane's clit, rubbing furiously and receiving a grateful moan and a slight nod for her to continue.

Maura reached up for the shower head with a grin, turned it up to full power, and held it in place of her hand as she kissed her again.

Jane's moans came in short, frantic bursts, and she found herself shaking slightly at the pleasure Maura was administering, having to lean back against the wall and cling to the other for support before her eyes rolled back and she slipped down the tiles, head lolling through her orgasm.

* * *

The pair exited the bathroom once Jane could walk again - even if she did stumble slightly.

They fell together on the silk sheets of Maura's bed, hands roaming and lips connecting over and over again.

* * *

_Thank you guys for reading, if you have any constructive criticism please reblog and add it or even inbox me, I'd be happy to hear it._


End file.
